


(And falling yet again) 'Cause good girls they like to sin

by dazedrose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Homebrew Bingo, Knotting, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedrose/pseuds/dazedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She felt on fire. Echoes of touches and present hands flitted over her heated skin. She never would have expected to be in this position twice in her life, though she knows this time won't be the last. Her memories of the first time move back and forth in her mind; urgent touch mimics the way her past lovers had caressed her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(And falling yet again) 'Cause good girls they like to sin

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when Blink 182 song 'Snake Charmer' came on in iTunes. Go listen to it to get a good feel on the song. Title is taken from the song.
> 
> Not sure how this turned out but thanks to Akadougal for giving it her magic touch.
> 
> This is for my Home Brew Bingo - Fisting Square

**(And falling yet again) 'Cause good girls they like to sin**  
‘Snake Charmer’ Blink 182  
 _She creeps up like a spider_  
 _And wants you deep inside her_  
 _She turns you into stone_  
 _A twisted little show_  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
She felt on fire. Echoes of touches and present hands flitted over her heated skin. She never would have expected to be in this position twice in her life, though she knows this time won't be the last. Her memories of the first time move back and forth in her mind; urgent touch mimics the way her past lovers had caressed her.  
  
Lydia heard Jackson groan behind her as his hand moved lower on her back. She was sitting between both him and Peter, though Jackson was the only one currently touching her. Peter was sitting back, waiting for a signal from Jackson that he was allowed closer. They hadn’t done this before but Peter knew he should defer to Jackson. Peter had marked her, his bite staking his claim on her body, but he knew Jackson owned her heart.  
  
As Jackson's fingertips sunk softly into the muscles on her back, Lydia’s eyes fell shut in bliss. Not only could she feel his fingers roaming over her back, but she felt an echo of Erica's hands having done the same thing in the past. Time bled together as fingers moved down Lydia's side, pulling her closer to the body behind her.  
  
Hot breath puffed over her shoulder as she felt Jackson growl. Her eyes slowly opened, a smile lit up her face when the bed dipped. The imposing presence of Peter loomed before her; their eyes met as his scent drifting towards her nose to mingle with Jacksons’. A second growl vibrated through her body. Another shift from the body in front. Soon Lydia felt surround by warmth.  
  
With Peter came the memory of Allison, the echo of her body in sync with every one of Peter’s moves. New hands joined Jackson's as they made their way along her skin. Smooth and rough fingertips followed the dips and planes on Lydia’s front. Twin caresses move over her breasts, fingertips brushing softly over her nipples.  She arched into Peter's space, leaning back into Jackson more, trying to gain more pressure on her body.  
  
Warm wet heat encompassed her left nipple; Lydia wasn't sure who she was feeling. Was it Peter in the now, or Allison in the past? Lydia’s mind tried to work it out. Her body though? It didn't even care. It heated up. Wanted more: more touching, more pressure, just plain more.  
  
The bed shifted again as Jackson pulls himself closer. His chest held her body firm against him, limiting her movements while Peter lavishes her breasts with the attention they deserve.  
  
Hours or minutes pass as mouth and hands moved across her skin. She loses track of who is where when she feels herself being moved up the bed. Jackson brings her down to lay on the bed, moving so she lies between him and Peter, on display for their eyes. Flickering images of Allison and Erica move across her vision, as Peter hands start at her feet to slowly massage their way up her calves. Jackson mouth replaces Peter's on her breast, her mind yet again assaulted by overwhelming pleasure.  
  
No one speaks, but echoing sounds of pleasure float to her ears. Jackson’s wet slurps and Peter’s hums of pleasure give way to remembered harsh intakes of breath by Erica as she moved her hands, slowly tracing Lydia's inner thigh with her fingertips. A second set of hands joined Erica's as they moved closer to her pussy. Jackson moves his hand lower, holding Lydia against the bed as Peter reaches his goal. Fingertips ghost at her lower lips, teasing touches light her up, sending her pulse racing so that she knew everyone in the room would be able to hear and know what it meant.  
  
With his free hand Jackson replaces his mouth with his hand, slowly kissing his way up her neck, slipping his tongue between her lips. As Jackson dominates her mouth, Peter slipped a finger in. Lydia moans, though it’s devoured by Jackson's mouth. Peter continues to tease as he slowly eases his fingers in and out of her pussy, perfectly mimicking Erica's fingers in the past. The only difference was Erica moving quicker, with her smaller fingers being added quicker than Peter's thicker ones.  
  
A finger twists inside her, sending sparks of pleasure radiating outwards from her belly. As deft fingers became more urgent, the pressure to combust steadily increases. As her heart rate jumps, Jackson increases the pressure on her breast, moving away from her mouth to kiss down her throat. She tries chasing his mouth as Peter bent to lick at her clit. The new sensation of Peter lapping at her pussy makes her clench down. As his tongue licks around his fingers, he hits her G spot, sending her into a pleasure overload. She rides out her release on Peter's fingers as Jackson sucks a bruise over the pulse point on her neck.  
  
As she comes down from her first high, Peter moves up the bed, slowly kissing along her skin to fit against her other side. His hands join Jackson's on her breast. He nudges at her chin, making her tilt her head back to give him access. She now has both men at her throat, as their hands continue to caress her breasts. Her body is still wired from her orgasm and the suction at her neck keeps the fire alive. She felt hands begin to move lower; she knew that these were Allison's. Her small hands drifted down, now being chased by Jackson's. Both hands settled in the downy soft hair on her mound. Fingertips teased her opening, slipping in more freely since she was more relaxed and wet. She knew what was to come now, though the reason for it this time was so very different from the first. Allison's hands moved lower as she settled down in between Lydia's legs. Lydia relaxed her legs, opening them wider for past Allison, and present Jackson, to sit more comfortably.  
  
Peter mouths at her ear, pulling her earlobe between his teeth, as Jackson dips two fingers into her warm depths. Lydia felt a pull on breast as Erica drew one of her nipples into her mouth. A moan broke free from her lips; a sigh sounded from Allison; a growl from Jackson and Erica; encouraging sounds from Peter.  
  
Jackson adds a second finger as Allison had four enclosed in her wet heat. A sound echoes through the room; the bed dipped as Peter passes Jackson a bottle of lubricant he pulls from the bedside table. Peter nips at her neck as cold wet fingers enter her, the sudden coolness making her shudder. Allison rubbed a soothing hand over her thigh as she moved her fingers in and out.  
  
A pull at her nipple sparks a rush of pleasure through her body. Her pussy stretches around Jackson’s fingers as he adds a third, then a fourth. Peter mouths at Lydia's ear, "Do you know how beautiful you look like this? Laid out before Jackson and me. Just a feast for our eyes."  
  
Lydia moans and Jackson answers with a deep growl. Peter pulls her earlobe into his mouth once again; Erica pulled at the nipple that wasn’t in her mouth. She gave the other nipple a final lick before she moved up to Lydia's free ear.  "Can you feel her Lyd? Can you feel her working you open? Making you wet for her hand? Do you know how fucking glorious you look? How stunning and free you look with her hand working its way it your pussy?  Those boys don't know what they're in for if they get you like this? Maybe Ally and I should just keep you for ourselves?"  
  
Allison placed a kiss on Lydia's thigh. "Jesus, Erica, you can't say things like that." Lydia felt a moan come from Allison as if she was imagining the things they would do together. "The things we could do to her with more time, but I don't think we will get to keep her. Even I can feel their claim on her and I'm not even a werewolf. It's just a matter of time before they both claim her."  
  
Lydia felt Erica nod. "Then we need to make this memorable."  
  
Jackson’s growl pulls her back into the present and Peter's words once again fill her ear. "Do you know how long I've wanted this? The moment I scented you I knew I wanted you. I had to find a way to keep you. How I had hoped that the bite I finally gave you wouldn't kill you. Even in my psychotic state I knew you were worth it. Who would have thought you were going to be so necessary after my death?  Both Jackson and I are lucky you survived. Aren’t we Jackson?"  
  
Jackson lifts his head, dragging his eyes away from where his fingers are disappearing into Lydia. "Yeah. We are both so fucking lucky you’re here, Lyd. Let us show you what you mean to us? Please?"  
  
Lydia looks up at Peter, and then follows his gaze. Peter is staring intently at Jackson whose eyes are now locked on his. Something is passing between them. Something big. Lydia knows this would be a turning point for them in their relationships with one and other and together. She grabs both men’s hand, squeezes them as hard as she could. She wants this. She wants this more than getting into MIT, more than a Field’s Medal, more than the presidency. She wants both these men in her life and in her.  
  
Both men break eye contact, looking down upon Lydia's face. She feels the weight of their gaze upon her. She soaks up the looks of adoration and worship on their face before nodding her head and uttering one word, "Yes."  
  
Jackson's smiles, his eyes flash blue before he returns to his task. Peter cups Lydia's face with his free hand, turning her head so he can kiss her for the first time. She moans into his mouth as Jackson hits a pleasurable spot inside her.  
  
Pulling back from her lips, Peter moves down her cheek, peppering kisses as he whispers wickedly.  "Do you know what it means to have us both Lydia? We’ll be in it for keeps you know; wolves mate for life. They’ll always be faithful to their mate. But it also means you have to take both of us. I know you've already had Jackson’s knot in you. Do you remember how that made you feel? Now just imagine it doubled? You’re going to feel so full. And you’re going to love it. But first, my precious Lydia," Peter strokes a finger over her cheek bone, brushing lightly over her bottom lip, "we've got to stretch you wide. You need to be able to take both of us. Knotted by both of us. Do you want it? Do you want to slip down on both our cocks? Come on both our knots? Feel us as deep as we can go?" Peter's last words are followed by a push by Jackson, moving the four fingers he has in her pussy deeper.  
  
Thoughts of both men knotting her and the feeling of Jackson pushing four fingers deeper set her blood ablaze. She remembers what it was like to be knotted by Jackson for the first time, how tightly she fit around Jackson's cock. But she isn't going to tell Peter she had felt fuller before. The feeling of Allison's touch on her thigh took her back, her hand delving into her pussy lighting her up from the inside.  
  
Erica mouthed at her ear, palming her breast, tugging firmly on her nipple. Lydia back arched off the bed, causing Allison's hand to slip all the way in. The sound that came from between Lydia's lips could only be called a wail. The reaction from her body was even stronger. The orgasm that hit was so powerful that Lydia's vision whited out for a second, only coming back to normal after she blinked a few times. Soft words were whispered into her ear, soothing words calming her body and mind. Once her breathing came back to something remotely normal she opened her eyes, looking down first to Allison then up to Erica. Eric's lips brushed gently against her own. Allison made her way slowly up Lydia's body, kissing every available soft piece of skin she could.  
  
Two hands swept across Lydia's belly, pulling their bodies closer on the bed. Lydia could see fingers moving towards their new goals. Lydia's hands joined in, placing fingertips gentle onto the other girls’ clits. Firm strokes on the bundle of nerves made both girls gasp. Allison's fingers slipped into Erica's pussy, trying to find that spot to set her alight. Erica was equally focused; joining Lydia's fingers on Allison's clit, giving it hard, short strokes, like she knew exactly how Allison needed it.  
  
Turning her head, Lydia captured Allison's mouth, sucking her bottom lips between her own. Delving into her warm mouth with abandonment she moved her fingers lower, leaving Erica to continue to caress Allison's clit. Allison's pussy clenched around Lydia's fingers, and with another firm press by Erica's finger sent Allison over the edge. She rocked herself onto Lydia's fingers, drawing out her pleasure as long as she could. Her own fingers stalled on Erica, though you could tell Erica wasn't too worried about her own pleasure at the present.  
  
As Allison came down off her high she dragged her mouth away from Lydia, placing a soft kiss upon her swollen lips, and crawled towards Erica. As she made her way over Lydia's heated body, Allison slipped her fingertips over Erica's clit, giving it a firm rub. Lydia made a move to turn her head towards Erica, even though the mouth to the other side begged insistently for attention. She watched with wide eyes as her two friends began to kiss deeply, Erica's hand joining Allison's as she moved her fingers deep. A bite on her neck pulled Lydia back into the present just as Allison’s hand gave Erica the release she was after.  
  
The two girls fade into the past, leaving only Peter and Jackson to have Lydia's attention. Jackson's insistent fingers move fast, deep within her and she can feel him running his other fingers lightly around the tight flesh of her opening. Cool and wet, they push in alongside the four already there. Lydia moans and Peter kisses his way to her mouth, slipping his tongue in, pulling strongly on her nipples. He moves tighter against her body, his arousal thrusting lightly against her thigh. Lydia clenches at the thought of Peter sliding his cock deep inside her. Jackson growls deep inside his chest, sliding his hand in a little more.  
  
The bed dips as Peter props himself up on one elbow, looking down into Lydia's eyes as his fingertips draw patterns on her belly. He moves slowly towards Jackson, joining him in tracing the taunt flesh. He dips his fingers in; a moan from Jackson proving the sight is beyond words.  
  
The stretch becomes more intense as Peter works his fingers in along Jackson's. Lydia has to bear down a little. The hums of approval echo in the room. Peter slowly pulls his fingers free, leaving a wet trail upon her belly as he moves back to her nipples. The burn increases as Jackson eases his thumb in. The intensity of the feelings causes Lydia to gasp for breath. Allison's hand hadn't made her feel this full. Peter leans in to capture Lydia's lips as Jackson pushes in the last little bit.  
  
Lydia's breathe lodges in her throat as Jackson sinks his hand into her. Her body is caught between expelling the intrusion and pulling Jackson closer. Peter continues to kiss Lydia, distracting her from the discomfort of Jackson's movements. Lydia knows they need to do this; she wants so badly to take them both. As she forces herself to relax Jackson gave his hand a tug, causing a moan to break through her lips.  
  
Peter breaks their kiss, pulling her lip between his teeth before licking his way down her cheek to her ear. "You are so fucking perfect. The way you're taking his hand. God Lydia, you’re going to take our cocks so easily now. Do you want it, Lydia? Can we both sink into your wet heat and knot you? Are you ready to beg for it like the good girl you are?"  
  
Lydia opens her eyes, not even realizing she has closed them. Jackson is looking up at her with eyes dark with desire and need; Peter just smirks down at her before licking a strip across her face, pulling her back into a punishing kiss.  
  
Deciding it is time to become an active participant, Lydia pulls out of the kiss, looking him straight into his eyes. "Please, can I? Do you want me to beg? Beg for you to fuck me?" Lydia smiles seductively at Peter, wetting her lips with her tongue. "Can you both fuck me now? I want to feel your knots deep inside of me. I'm greedy. I want them both. Can you give me what I want?" Lydia smirks at the shocked look on Peter's face; looking down at Jackson all she can see is pride shining on his face. "That's my girl" he mouths, rubbing soft circles on her belly as he gently pulls his hand from inside her.  
  
Sitting up on the bed, Lydia pulls Jackson towards her.  Slipping her fingers through his short cropped hair, she moves in to kiss his lips. Jackson tries to dominate the kiss, but Lydia refuses to let him. She makes Jackson sit on the bed, and then straddles his legs. His cock juts out proudly from its bed of coarse hair, wet and red at the tip. Touching the tip of his cock with her finger, Lydia drags the pre-come down the shaft, running along the vein that was bulging underneath.  
  
Turning toward Peter, Lydia crooks a finger at him, calling him nearer. Peter moves in behind her, reaching around to pull on Lydia erect nipples. Leaning back to rest her head on Peter shoulder, she wraps her hand firmly around Jackson's cock. Smiling as he moans deep within his chest, she gives it a few hard tugs, twisting her wrist at the very last moment to drag another moan from him.  Peter's hand drifts down her belly, reaching out to wrap his hand around hers. Jackson looks up at Peter, taken aback by his actions. Moving forward, Lydia pulls Jackson into another kiss. Moving in sync with Lydia, Peter moves his hand up and down Jackson's cock, using his thumb to rub around the flared head.  
  
As the kissing intensifies, Lydia removes her hand from Jackson's cock, but not before placing Peter's firmly back. Lydia wraps both arms around Jackson's neck, lifting up onto both knees.  Peter, realizing her intent, quickly lets go of Jackson, only to grab for him again between her legs, holding Jackson’s cock up straight for her to sink down on. He slid easily into her, warm and wet. Jackson groans into her mouth as Lydia shifts down, feeling Peter's hand as she became flush with Jackson lap. Turning his hand up, Peter slips a finger into Lydia's pussy, moving it alongside Jackson's cock as he rocks it back and forward.  
  
Trying to get into a rhythm, Lydia makes a grab for Peter's hand, pulling it to rest with hers on the back of Jackson's neck. Sinking his fingers in deep at the base of Jackson's head, Peter moves close to Lydia, rubbing his own swollen cock against the crevice of her ass. Jackson's hands move from where he was gripping Lydia tight at her hips, brushing his fingertips lightly at the head of Peter's cock as it moved between Lydia's cheeks. Cold wetness leaks down her back and over Jackson’s hand as Peter drips lube from the bottle onto the top of his own cock. Lydia could feel Jackson wraps his hand around the shaft, spreading the slick.

  
Lydia smiles into Jackson’s mouth as she feels her two boys freely touching each other. Pulling back from the kiss, she moves her mouth towards his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth before sucking hard on it. The growl that follows makes her clench around Jackson’s cock, making him moan into her neck.  
  
Lydia feels Peter breath catch as Jackson twisted around his cock-head, slipping a thumb across the slit. Rutting into the hand more quickly Peter leans forward to capture Jackson mouth over Lydia's shoulder. The two men kiss deeply as Jackson continues to move within Lydia. She can feel more than see the two making out. Just the thought of them doing it makes her insides tighten; make Jackson gasp into Peter's mouth. Peter chuckles, settling back on his legs to try and find an angle for his next move.  
  
A nod from Peter has Jackson releasing his hold on Peter’s cock, bring his hands to still Lydia's movement, lift her slightly to allow Peter to slide his cock into her waiting heat. Feeling the head slip in alongside Jackson, Lydia takes a deep breath then bears down onto both men, their cocks fitting into the tight space within her body. Jackson's fisting made for an easier glide, but she is still snug around them both.  
  
Fitting close against her back, Peter stills when he bottoms out, only pulling out slightly when Lydia rocks back down onto his cock. She slips one arm back around Jackson's shoulders while she bends her other one around her back, pulling Peter's head down into her neck. A muttered "Pushy" comes from Peter as he lays kisses on her skin as they all start to move together. It takes a few tries, but soon both men get into a rhythm that sets off sparks throughout Lydia's body. Jackson’s cock delves in deep as Peter pulls his out, only to retreat as Peter surges forward. Lydia moans loudly, causing both men to increase their pace.  
  
A growl fills the room, joining Lydia's gasps for breath and sighs of pleasure. The faster the men go, the louder she becomes, until all that can be heard is the sound of skin slapping against skin, feral growls breaking through human voice boxes and quickening heartbeats.  
  
Lydia is lost in pleasure, drowning in overwhelming sensations and racing towards her orgasm; it builds steadily deep inside. The swelling at the base of both Jackson and Peter’s cocks catch her off guard; she knows they are close, and she knows what is to come. Moving with more purpose now, she uses Jackson's shoulders as leverage as she comes down forcibly onto their cocks. Jackson moves a hand between their sweat slicked bodies, touching her aching clit.  A few firm presses sends her screaming over the edge, her pussy squeezing tightly around the twin cocks sliding deep within her.  
  
Jackson is the first to react, Lydia's orgasm causing his knot to swell, forcing him to try and get his cock in as deep as it will go before he spills his seed inside. The feeling of Jackson's knot must be enough to send Peter over the edge as Lydia feels the second knot lock into place.  
  
Lydia floats in a sea of sensation, coming down to the feeling of being beyond full.  Jackson and Peter both have their foreheads against her shoulder, breathing deeply as they remain locked inside her. Gentle rocks from them both send spikes of pleasure through her over-stimulated body, tugging on the rim of her pussy as it fits snugly around their swollen cocks.  Lydia eases down her arm wrapped around Peter's head, laying her head upon his shoulder. The other hand absently rubs down Jackson's back; soft purring sounds rumbled through his body, answering calls she feels from Peter.  
  
They stay wrapped around each other for what seems like hours, though only thirty or so minutes pass by the time both knots began to shrink. Wetness leaks from her pussy, as their combined release is allowed free by the removal of the knots. Pulling away gently, Lydia allows Peter to pull her back onto the bed, coming to rest on his side, laying her head on his shoulder and draping a leg possessively over his hip. Jackson remains seated at the end of the bed, until Lydia reaches out a hand, pulling him behind her once he takes it. He curls up around her back, flush with her body, like they had done many times before.  
  
As Lydia's eyes flutter shut with exhaustion, she feels Jackson reach out, lacing his fingers with Peter's free hand. She smiles once as she slowly slips into sleep. The last thought as her mind falls silent is that she can’t wait to wake up to try this again. The possibilities for them are endless. She is content, wrapped in the warm embrace of her two mates, as loved and cared for as she can be.


End file.
